Dragon Age Origins: A Fan Fiction
by puppetxion99
Summary: A retelling of the Dragon Age Cousland origin. The Blight looms over the people of Ferelden, and King Cailan, son of Maric, calls every able-bodied man or woman to fight at Ostagar against the growing horde of Darkspawn.
1. Chapter 1: The Cousland Origin

_**A Dragon Age Fan-Fic **_

_**All Rights, characters and events reserved to Bioware. **_

_**This is story is entirely for entertainment purpose and is non-profit. **_

_**I do not claim ownership whatsoever.  
**_

_**Rated M**_

"_And so is the Golden City Blackened! _

_With each step you take in my hall _

_Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting _

_You have brought Sin from Heaven _

_And doom upon all the world!" _

_-Canticle of Threnodies 8:13 _

_**Alice Cousland, The Grey Warden**_

**Chapter 1: The Cousland Origin **

Castle Cousland was the largest of all the fortresses that rested on the northwestern banks of Highever, Ferelden. It is the seat of the Cousland Family, which has reigned there ever since the Black Age, when the Exalted Marches were called to stamp out the heresy in the Tevinter Imperium. Over the ages, it had developed its own personal small army, as the fortress was built to hold thousands. It was mostly noted for its large smooth stone grey towers, housed in together by an impenetrable wall, which almost looked silvery in the moonlight. The fortress overlooks the Waking Sea, with a small beach at its base, and only once in the past century has it ever been in danger of flooding.

The castle was a beautiful sight, although not as large as the fortress in the Bannorn, or Arl Rendon Howe's own fortress in Amaranthine. Still, the nobles of Denerim and the Bannorn would gladly come to its balls when requested, held in one of the large feasting rooms, decorated with velvet banners and century old Andraste statues. And many of the younger, more rebellious noble sons would try their hands at the courtyard training sessions with the soldiers, where they would notably tire quickly and retreat back to their scornful mothers. The entrance of the barracks was next to the courtyard, and inside were separate rooms for both men and women, although there were hardly any female guards. Any faithful merchant son would be proud to be accepted even as a squire at Castle Cousland, for they were well taken care of and did not sleep in lumpy bunks such as in Denerim's posts and barracks.

The contemporary Teyrn and Teyrna is Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, also currently the most powerful nobles in all of Denerim, excluding the Arl Eamon of Redcliffe, uncle of King Cailan himself. Bryce and Eleanor were both extremely popular and powerful, and many whispered soberly that Bryce should have been made King, instead of Cailan, after Maric's death. Bryce had indeed fought alongside Arl Rendon Howe, when King Maric opposed the Orlesian forces. When the war was won, the couple retreated back to Castle Cousland, where they resided peacefully for many years, having two children, the eldest a boy and the youngest a girl.

The peace ended, however, when the Darkspawn reappeared, threatening a Fifth Blight. It was on an ominous Saturday evening, when everything changed.

* * *

A young slender woman was lazily leaning against an old oak tree in the courtyard, watching the soldiers practice with a critical eye. She had a set of deep blue eyes, with much wisdom embedded in them despite her youth. They were very striking against her pale skin, but looked well suited for her high cheekbones. Her long black hair was secured in a braid, and was carelessly slung over her shoulder, and she wore light chainmail skirted armor and dark leather boots. Her lips were pouting slightly, a small dimple appearing in her chin, suggesting slight boredom and deep thinking. She gripped both of her blades, each slung in a scabbard on either side of her hips, as if making sure she had them. Her mouth turned into a grimace, when she thought of the coming days ahead. _How much time do we really have?_ She thought as she walked swiftly into the entrance of the castle.

* * *

Teyrn Bryce Cousland paced around the foyer, by the large wooden doors. King Cailan had requested his troops for the army gathering in Ostagar, south of Lothering the village of the crossroads. Centuries have passed, and yet now, the creatures have begun appearing once again in the Kocari Wilds, the dense woodland swamp near Ostagar. All that Bryce Cousland knew about these monsters was that they had blackened scarred flesh, and that their blood was venomous. He had battled countless of Orlesians, guards, and even a bear once during one of his scouting missions in the war, but never an enemy like this. Even the Chantry wasn't too sure where they came from, saying vaguely that they were cursed beings by the Maker in the days of old when they entered the sacred Golden City.

_Blight- _the word was on everyone's minds, a single word that can cause fear in any man, elf, or dwarf. The armies in the Wilds were too much for scouts to handle so the King had taken it upon himself and his forces to camp in Ostagar and defeat them for the time being. The king had reassured them that they were nothing more than scouting parties at least, that this wasn't a real Blight- yet the horde continues to grow, forcing Cailan to demand more soldiers from Denerim, the Bannorn, and of course Castle Cousland. Now Bryce Cousland, and his eldest son, Fergus Cousland, were going off to war to Maker knows what.

He ran his fingers through his gray short hair. Beside him was the haughty Arl of Amaranthine, Rendon Howe, who was also a greying man, but with as much posture as a king. He did not have the same level of popularity as Bryce, despite having a larger fortress. Many nobles considered him arrogant and merciless, and dark rumors whispered that he secretly reveled in torturing criminals in his dungeons, far beneath Amaranthine.

Bryce Cousland sighed. "I trust that your troops will be here shortly?"

Arl Howe nodded curtly, turning his large hooked nose towards the large fireplace in the foyer. "I expect they will be arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault," he replied in an almost icy tone.

"No, no. The appearance of the Darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the King a few days ago myself. I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like in the old days!" Bryce chuckled.

"True, though we both has less gray in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians… not monsters," Arl Howe glanced swiftly at a map of Ferelden on a wall.

"At least the smell will be the same!" Bryce said light-heartedly, noticing his guards worried looks.

The door to the left opened and the young black-haired woman walked inside.

Bryce Cousland smiled at his daughter, "I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there. Howe, do you remember Alice? My daughter?"

Alice Cousland briefly smiled at her father and nodded curtly at Arl Rendon Howe. She stopped herself from frowning; she never really liked the Howes.

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to meet you again, my dear," Arl Howe said, and bowed, almost mockingly.

"And you, Arl Howe. Is your family here as well?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh no, I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting in the south. They do send their best wishes. You know I do have a son more or less about your age. Nathaniel's his name. Young, and skilled such as yourself, perhaps I should bring him along next time, after he comes back from the Free Marches."

She remembered Nathaniel; he was a tall for a child at the young age they had met and did not resemble his father in the slightest. He had also pulled her hair and stuck candy in it, and she had dumped dirty moat water on him as payback. It seemed Howe did not remember this, or perhaps he chose not to. "To what end?" Alice said, rather meekly.

"To what end!" Arl Howe repeated then laughed. "Such glib! Just like her mother, this one."

"See what I contend with, Howe? There's no telling my fierce girl anything these days." Bryce lovingly brushed a strand of hair away from Alice's eyes.

Arl Howe chuckled. "No doubt because you trained her as a warrior. How unique." He lingered at the last word.

"At any rate, pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle," said Bryce Cousland.

Alice immediately protested. "What? Why can't I go with you?" She recalled the rough hours of training for this very moment.

"I'm certain you'd more than prove yourself, but I am not willing to deal with your mother if you too join the war," Bryce said briskly, "She'd kill me if I let you go. She's already tied into knots about me and Fergus going."

"Father, let me talk to her, I'll convince her," even as she said this, Alice knew the answer her mother would give her either way.

"I doubt that. You know your mother; and she made it clear there is no debate. Believe me when I say that this is no needless task. It is a great responsibility. Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?" Bryce smiled again at her and quickly became businesslike, "There's also someone you must meet. Please… show Duncan in," he said to one of the guards.

The guard saluted and opened the right small door to the corridor; opposite of the one Alice came in. A man in his late forties, but tall and with dark skin and hair, walked in the foyer. Alice looked on with wonder his silver-grey armored tunic, and the slender black longsword that hung on his backside in an exquisite scabbard. He had small brown eyes, and the light casted shadows on his face, making him appear older. He had a full beard, which ended before the hollow of his neck, and low cheekbones.

Duncan bowed briefly and Alice noticed a crest on his shoulder armor, "It is an honor to be a guest among your halls, Teyrn Cousland."

"Your lordship!" Arl Howe said suddenly, "You didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." Arl Howe looked slightly offended.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Bryce asked and raised an eyebrow.

Arl Howe regained himself and said, "Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage, " He hesitated.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are I hope?" Bryce turned to his daughter.

Alice recalled lazy Sunday afternoons, where she would hear the old historian drawl on about the warriors of old, and where they are today. Grey Wardens battled Darkspawn, wherever they could be found, and were the only ones ever known to slay their leaders, the Archdemons. The wars the Darkspawn raged were called Blights- and each and every one of them had been terrible but great battles.

"They're an order of great warriors, Father," Alice said, now recognizing the crest Duncan had. It was a griffon. A mystical half bird, half lion creature that the Grey Wardens of old once flew on, before they became extinct.

"They are heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all," Bryce said, "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eyes set on Ser Gilmore." Ser Gilmore is a knight who lives in the Cousland Castle and Alice's old friend and bodyguard.

Duncan glanced at Alice, then at her forearms, as if sizing up whether she could handle a sword, which she very well could. "If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate," he said in his deep booming tone.

"Honor though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about." Bryce stepped in front of Alice.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't join them, Father?" Alice questioned.

"You did just say that they were an order of old heroes, friend," said Howe.

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…?" Bryce turned to Duncan. The Right of Conscription was the order to hand over anybody to the Grey Wardens as potential recruits, whether they were criminals or even mages from the Circle. When King Maric reclaimed the throne from the Orlesians, he renewed the act.

Duncan sensed the tension. "Have no fear. While we need as many recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

Bryce calmed down and stepped aside from his daughter. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?" Bryce asked.

"Of course," Alice responded. She would gladly prove herself to Duncan some other time.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me. He should be in his chambers with his wife and my grandson. No doubt spending his last moments with them. Now be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon." Bryce patted Alice's shoulder and she nodded. She had hoped to speak with the Grey Warden more. But instead she caught Arl Howe's eye. He reminded her of a magpie eyeing silver.

Alice smiled back at him and asked, "So how long have you and father been friends?" She hoped to catch a quick word with the Warden in this delay.

"We fought together under King Maric, when he drove the Orlesians out of Ferelden." He paused. "Heady times. The years since have not held the same promise. Oh, it's not something a youth would understand. It will be good to ride beside your father again."

"You knew King Maric?"

"Your father hasn't spoken of our time with him? That man took care of his friends! As they say, he was as large as life and twice as tall!" Howe laughed. "It's too bad his son Cailan isn't half as that…" Howe trailed off. He clearly disliked the young King.

"You don't think much of King Cailan?"

"I think of him, as much as he thinks at all!" Howe scoffed.

"That's enough, Howe!" Exclaimed Bryce Cousland, who had overheard, "You speak of our King!"

"The girl did ask, your lordship, as per the latitude you allow." Howe crossed his arms and mumbled, "I merely offered my opinion."

Alice frowned and quickly excused herself and headed out the door. She was confused on how she was supposed to feel about the situation. Her father and brother were going to war- and yet she would be here to look after the castle like an old maid. She thought briefly of the Grey Wardens, as well. If they are being recruited, they are needed, as per the situation down in Ostagar. The senior Warden had even complimented her, he surely must of have heard of her fighting skills from the guards or town folks. She had already become a deadly duel-wielder and she could best many of the soldiers in the castle. She touched the handles of her short blades again. Perhaps there was more to learn, and this Duncan can teach her. What's really stopping her from leaving the castle when her father departs? Her mother can handle herself; she always has with about thirty guards at her disposal. Alice knew how dangerous it was, and yet no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, there was a dark feeling of dread that followed her about; on the war, on everything.

Yet time and time again, she had thought she more than proved herself to her father. But as a parent coddles a child, he happily and proudly expressed his impression with her prowess in battle, but clearly did not think much of her actually going to war. She felt almost cheated—she was a capable quick-witted woman, who has even trained a couple of guards on her own.

Alice sighed and declared herself utterly selfish_. They're depending on me, whether I like it or not, _she thought. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two from Duncan before he left. She was always in the mood for practice sessions.

Arl Rendon Howe's sly face appeared in her mind, and she scowled. He had been very jumpy of late, especially at the Grey Warden's sudden appearance. Before Alice walked in, his guards had even leered at her, but she ignored them. She even wondered why he even bothered to stop at the castle, for surely they could've continued south and made it there faster. It seemed like the war was the last thing on his mind, the way he twitched his fingers eagerly, like a bird clutching at worms. The man had showed up with about five guards and told her father that his army was "late". Did he know how serious this was? Alice disliked the way he trashed talked about King Cailan, after all he may be young, but he's still Maric's son, and more than able to rule Ferelden properly. Alice secretly decided to call him "Magpie" and laughed quietly to herself as she walked down the stone corridor.

"My lady!" A young man with short red hair and freckled skin, donned in bronze armor with a crest of the Couslands on its breastplate, ran to her side and stopped to catch his breath.

_Oh, Ser Gilmore, you lucky sod, _thought Alice unhappily to herself. Duncan would test him later, and then possibly take him to Ostagar. Yet Alice could not feel envious because of their long friendship. Besides being a few years older than her, Ser Gilmore was first assigned as a personal guard to Alice, much to both of their displeasures. Ser Gilmore was excited at the prospect of becoming a guard at Castle Cousland, yet did not expect it when Bryce had assigned him as a bodyguard to his teenage daughter, at the time. Alice saw this more of an insult, already having been fascinated by dueling and battling. However, when they both saw how well they could fight, they quickly bonded over late training sessions in the courtyard.

"I was looking all over for you, my lady," Ser Gilmore said.

"Hello to you too. And I wish you'd stop calling me that," Alice smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your dog has the kitchen in an uproar again," Ser Gilmore responded.

"Did he get into the larder again?" Alice sighed.

"No matter how hard the maids try to keep him out, he always finds a way in. And you know these Marbari, he'll only listen to his mistress, anyone else risks an arm bitten off!" Ser Gilmore exclaimed.

"He knows better than to do that!"

"I'm not willing to test that. Anyway Nan is threatening to leave again so we best hurry."

Alice smiled grimly. "To the kitchen then."

Alice and Gilmore walked swiftly to the kitchen entrance where the cooking maid's screams were heard. Once Alice's nursing maid, Nan was promoted to being head cook when Bryce tasted her famous lamb stew. She had gladly accepted the offer, and has been happy with it since, at least until Alice got her infamous dark haired Marbari hound, named Cerberus. Marbari hounds only respond to their master, and ignore anyone else who try to command them. They are great brutes, and useful to have in battle or when hunting. Cerberus is harmless, but often got into trouble in his little mischievous ways, like sneaking into the larder to steal extra meat. Still, Alice did not wish to have Nan die of a heart attack today, so they pushed opened the door to the kitchen and walked inside.

"Why are you two standing about? Get in there, and get rid of the mutt!" Nan shouted to the elves in front of her. Her silver hair, which was usually tied into a neat bun, was in disarray, and the heat in the kitchen was making it frizzy. Alice hated to see the elves get yelled at, they both had their heads bowed in shame and casted each other furtive glances. She had always marveled at their small, slim bodies, large eyes, and long pointed ears.

"It won't let us near him, mistress," muttered one of the elves.

"You're both useless elves!" Nan said angrily.

"Calm down, good lady. We are here to—" Ser Gilmore was interrupted by Nan.

She fiercely turned around at the sound of his voice and yelled, "You! And _you! _Your mutt is in my kitchen larder again! You should control that beast, and lock him up in the dungeons instead of letting it roam around the castle like a lord!" She narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"Oh, Nan. He's not a beast! He's a purebred Marbari!" Alice protested.

"He's a blight wolf, that's what he is!" Nan crossed her arms. "How am I supposed to feed an entire castle when I can't even get to the food storage?! I'll quit, that's what I'll do, and find a nice inn to work at in the Bannorn, inform the guards and the teyrna-!"

"Don't worry, we'll get him out of there," Alice promptly said, and before Nan could say another word, she and Ser Gilmore entered the larder.

It was indeed a mess. Ruck sacks lay open, many of his contents spilling out; potatoes, carrots, and celery. One of the flour bags was ripped open on the floor, while Alice's Marbari tracked white footprints all over the floor. Luckily, the dried meat was untouched, and Cerberus seemed distracted by something else.

"Maker, how did he even get in here?" Ser Gilmore asked.

Alice shrugged then called her hound. Cerberus, who was sniffing the floor intently, looked up and happily bounded after Alice, wagging his tail. He barked several times at her, and ran around in a full circle.

"Are you trying to tell me something, boy?" Alice asked, petting his head. He barked conversationally.

"It does seem like it, doesn't it?" Ser Gilmore said, "Wait what was that noise?"

Several scratching sounds were heard from behind the stone walls. Cerberus immediately began growling and leaped over to a spot in the wall. Before Alice could investigate, a large brown rat came through a hole in the same wall, almost half the size of the hound. It hissed angrily, and began foaming at the mouth. Several others jumped out after it, and circled around Cerberus, whose hair bristled and began to attack the vile creatures. Alice and Ser Gilmore drew their blades and slew the rats, one by one.

After the last rat had felled, Alice and Ser Gilmore cleaned their swords with nearby rags. The larder was now more of a mess than ever, now littered with about a dozen rat corpses. Alice looked at Cerberus with a mix of curiosity and pride.

"Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure story my grandfather used to tell," Ser Gilmore said and looked at Ceberus as well. "Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder for food after all."

Cerberus barked happily. "It certainly looks that way. Good boy," Alice petted her dog again on the head.

The door opened behind them and Nan and the servants gasped at the sight.

"Rats! They look like they're from the Wilds!" One of the servants exclaimed.

"Stupid mutt must have led them here in the first place!" Nan glared at the hound.

"Nan, he killed them. He was sniffing them out. They were rabid, as well, they could've poisoned the meat," Alice explained calmly.

Cerberus cocked his head at Nan and whined softly. "Oh don't even start with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms!" She wrinkled her nose, but the corners of her lips lifted a bit.

When he whined again, she sighed and kneeled down to give him some pork bits. Cerberus gobbled it up happily, while wagging his tail ferociously. "There! And don't say Nan never gives you anything. Bloody dog," She turned to the servants, "That's right you two! Quit standing about and get back to work." The elves grimaced at the prospect and grabbed some nearby mops. Alice slipped a silver coin in each of their pockets without anyone noticing and grinned to herself when she imagined their delighted expressions upon discovering them later.

"Thank you, my lady. Now I can start cooking." Nan left after the elves.

Alice and Ser Gilmore exited the kitchen with the dog following closely behind. "You know, there's Grey Warden, here in the castle. He's recruiting, and he told my father he wants to test you," Alice said suddenly.

"Maker's breath! Are you certain?" Ser Gilmore sounded surprised. "Can you imagine? Me? A Grey Warden! It would be everything I've dreamed of! Of course I shouldn't get ahead of myself… Pardon my outburst," he grinned sheepishly.

"Do you know anything about them?" Alice asked.

"Only what everyone else hears. I never expected to actually see one. So few of them are here in Ferelden. But I do know they only recruit the most skilled warriors. And that once you become a Grey Warden, your old life is over. There's no going back," he replied.

"The Grey Warden, Duncan's his name, assured my father he wouldn't recruit me," Alice confessed with slight despair, "He complimented my skills, though."

"Any Warden would be a fool to overlook you, my lady. Pardon me for saying this, but you're quick, strong, and the equal of any man," Alice blushed at this and playfully punched Gilmore on the shoulder. "But yes, it is unlikely that the Wardens would risk your father's wrath."

"I should be on my way, my lady. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the Arl's men. Your mother asked to see you after you finished the trouble with Nan. She should be in the atrium with some guests." Ser Gilmore bowed slightly to her and they said their goodbyes and separated.

_My mother, _Alice grimaced. Most likely to berate her for not finding a husband yet. _Well, the day I become close to Nathaniel Howe, or any other man will the same day I work with apostates and drunken dwarves, _Alice scoffed and left to the atrium, with Cerberus gladly following along.

* * *

Eleanor Cousland was standing near the entrance of the atrium. She was a proud woman, her silver hair tied into two neat buns, which showed off her high cheekbones and sea green eyes. _She was probably the fairest of all the noble women in Ferelden, when she was about your age, _Alice's father often said. _Still is, _he would also add happily. Eleanor wore a simple lavender gown, yet with eloquent stitching patterns and silky to the touch. Hands poised behind her back, she laughed gently at a joke one of the guests had said. The guest was a woman, who reminded Alice somewhat of a toad, with her large fat fingers and bulging eyes. Often nobles did tend to gain a lot of weight, and Alice was glad her family was humble and not gluttonous. Behind her was a young man with short brown hair and a female elven servant with long blonde hair, in a simple woolen dress.

"And my dear Bryce bought this back from Orlais, last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the King," Eleanor chuckled and noticed Alice, "Ah, here's my lovely daughter. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

"Hello mother. Nan's head exploded and my hound ate the kitchen staff," Alice said sarcastically and smirked.

The guests laughed beside Eleanor. "Well at least one of us had a decent dinner," she replied. "Perhaps your dog left something I can feed my guests. Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?"

The toad woman turned to Alice, "I think we last met at your mother's spring salon."

"Of course," Alice said. She remembered, indeed, the "noble" lady was drunk stupid. "It is good to see you again, my lady."

"You're too kind, my dear. Didn't I spend half the time trying to convince you to marry my son?" Lady Landra laughed.

"And made a very poor case of it, I might add," retorted the young man behind her.

"You do remember my son, Dairren? He's not married yet either," Landra continued.

Dairren cleared his throat. "Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, my lady Alice. You're looking as beautiful as ever." He bowed.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting," Landra gestured to the elf, "Iona, dear, do say something."

"It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes," Iona said in a soft voice.

"And she says that after seeing you whacking stuffed men in the courtyard, sweating like a mule," Scoffed Eleanor.

"Your daughter's prowess with the blade is most impressive," Darrien praised Alice.

"Ah, I was quite the battle maiden myself, my in day, but I think it was the softer arts that helped me land a husband," but Eleanor smiled at her daughter.

"I can handle my own affairs, thank you very much," Alice responded.

"All evidence to the contrary," Eleanor replied, looking at her duel blades.

Landra sighed. "I think I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper," Landra said, and quickly curtsied and left with her son and maid.

Eleanor approached Alice, and picked out a dust particle out of her hair. "You should say goodbye to Fergus while you still have the chance."

"Mother, did you know there's a Grey Warden here?" Alice asked.

"Yes, your Father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited?" Eleanor questioned Alice tentatively.

"The Darkspawn threat is growing. People are needed," Alice replied. She wanted to fight alongside her family.

"There's enough excitement here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you chasing danger like your brother," Eleanor said but not harshly.

"I want to go with Father and Fergus-!" Alice protested, her eagerness for battle rising again.

"I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties first. You understand that, don't you?"

"I could make a difference," Alice said, but knowing she's fighting for a hopeless cause.

"It's in the Maker's hands now, and we must cope with it as best we can," Eleanor said, ending the argument.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Alice confessed, "Sending all the forces south isn't a good idea."

"As do I. your father and brother are also marching off to Maker knows what. All the reassurances in the world don't comfort me. But it wouldn't help for us to take up arms and follow. Fergus and your father have their duty, and we have ours." Eleanor sighed, "I love you my darling girl. You know that don't you?"

"I love you too, mother," Alice replied.

"Go do what you must then. I will see you soon."

* * *

Alice found herself in front of her brother's room. Inside was Fergus, his wife Oriana, and son Oren. Fergus takes after their father in both looks and attitude. She recalled the many times they would get into trouble for trying to sneak out of the castle, and how they would neither take the blame when they were caught. They were as close as any sibling could be, well in tune with each other. Fergus often joked that Alice was a woman in a man's world, and teased her about her fighting skills, and in response Alice would challenge him and he'll playfully back down. Both Alice and Fergus had inherited their father's jet black hair and blue eyes. His chin suggested that he hasn't bothered to shave, whether too distracted or distraught, Alice could not tell. Oriana, an Antivan native, had brown eyes and light brown hair. Little Oren had inherited more of his mother's looks, and Alice smiled at her nephew. Fergus was currently reassuring them and hugging them close. He was already dressed in a heavy plated armor. Alice walked in.

"Is there really going to be a war, papa?" Oren asked in his high pitched tone. "Will you bring me back a swaard?"

"It's 'sword', Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one yet, I promise. I'll be back before you know it," Fergus replied.

"I wish victory was indeed so certain," Oriana said sadly, "My heart is disquiet."

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth!" Fergus noticed Alice and grinned, "And here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well." Fergus placed a hand on Oriana's shoulder.

"Just let me know when you two are finished," Alice said with a slight smirk.

Fergus laughed. "Ah, when there's a man in your life, you'll understand!"

"I prefer my freedom thank you," retorted Alice.

"You'll find someone who can handle you one day, mark my words," Fergus teased and pulled Alice's braid.

Alice sighed. "I wish I could go with you."

"As do I. it won't be fun killing all those Darkspawn by myself," joked Fergus.

Oriana gasped. "In Antiva, a woman going into battle is… unthinkable," she said.

"Is that so? I've always heard that Antivan women were quite dangerous," Fergus smiled.

"With kindness and poison only, my dear husband," laughed Oriana, with a gleam in her eye.

"And this from the woman who serves me my tea!"

"You and your humor will indeed me missed, brother," Alice grinned.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe," Fergus said.

Oriana snorted. "I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband."

"Actually, it was more of the idea of the Grey Wardens being here that moved me to want to go," Alice said.

"A Grey Warden? Was he riding a griffon?" Oren asked excitedly. Oriana hushed him.

"Did he say why he's come?" Fergus asked.

"He's going to test Ser Gilmore," Alice replied.

"Oh? If I was a Warden, I'd have my eye on your, little sister."

"Unlikely, mother already closed the case. Anyway, Father wanted me to tell you to lead the forces ahead of him."

Fergus grimaced. "So it's true. The Arl's men are delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards." He sighed. "Well, I'd better get underway. Off we go then, I'll see you soon, love, Oren, pray for me and I'll be back within a month or two."

Before Oriana or Oren could respond, Bryce and Eleanor Cousland walked in, smiling at all of them. "I would have hoped, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?" Bryce chuckled.

Eleanor touched her son's face. "Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day that you are gone."

"The Maker sustain our husbands. Watch over them, and bring them safely back to us," prayed Oriana.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it! Er—for the men of course," Fergus said noticing his wife's glare.

"Fergus! You would say this in front on your mother?" Oriana retorted.

"What's a wench?" Oren asked curiously, "Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

Bryce laughed. "A wench is a woman who serves ale at a tavern… or who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce!" Eleanor tried to sound offended, but smiled. "It's like living with a pair of small boys! Thankfully, I have a daughter."

Fergus patted her hand, "I'll miss you, mother dear. You'll take good care of her, won't you, Alice?"

"You know mother can handle herself. Always has," Alice laughed.

"Alas, it's true! They should be sending her to Ostagar, not me. She'll scold those Darkspawn back into the deep roads!" Everyone chuckled.

"Well! I'm glad you find this so funny!" Eleanor replied.

Bryce placed an arm around Eleanor and chortled a bit more. "Enough, enough. Pup, you'll need to get an early night. You have much to do tomorrow morning.

"I'll miss you, Alice," Fergus said. "Take care of everyone, and be here when I get back." They all embraced and said their goodbyes, and Cerberus played with Oren for a bit before being called by Alice. They dispersed, and Alice hugged her brother one last time, and he marched off towards the lobby, leaving with Father's army early. She watched him go through her window in her room, and didn't go to sleep until he was just a speck in the distance. She took off her light armor, slipped into a simple white gown, and fell into a deep sleep, with Cerberus on the floor next to her.

_**End of Chapter One. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Betrayal

_**A Dragon Age Fan-Fic **_

_**All Rights, characters and events reserved to Bioware. **_

_**This is story is entirely for entertainment purpose and is non-profit. **_

_**I do not claim ownership whatsoever.  
**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Chapter two: The Betrayal**_

There was the sound of greaves hitting the stone floor, and swords clashing in Alice's dream. A bowman shot a servant, his face obscured by his dark wooden helmet. Screams echoed throughout the castle as many people tried to run from his hostile force. They fell, one by one, either by arrows or swords. Braver souls turned and clashed with the men, fighting fiercely for their lives and for others, but the opposing force was too powerful. Most of the castle's soldiers have left, and this unknown force was ready to take down everyone inside, while it stands weakened. A single lone figure standing amidst the chaos laughed quietly and turned his large hooked nose towards the fighting…

Alice shook herself awake to the sound of Cerberus' barking and of someone frantically pounding at a door somewhere.

"What's wrong, boy?" Alice asked the dog. He continued to growl with his ears flat on his head.

Alice lit a candle with some nearby matches, placed on her leather boots and grabbed a small knife beside her armory. _It wasn't a dream,_ Alice listened intently outside. Her eyes were still groggy, and she felt herself falter when she reached for the door. The pounding was getting louder, and almost had a rhythmic beat to it. Her eyes widened when she realized it was her door that they were rapping on and Cerberus grew more focused on it. His lips drew over his teeth and his hair stood.

"My lady! We're under attack!" It was a male voice that shouted. Alice recognized it as one of the elven servants in the kitchen. She hid the knife in her boot and opened the door.

The elf was covered in blood, and his clothing was torn. The blood did not seem to belong to him as he stood upright, but he nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "It's Howe's men! They're—"

Blood splattered Alice and stained her night-gown as an arrow whizzed by and shot the elf in the neck. She saw the life go out from his eyes right before her, and he fell limp to the ground. She cried out, and clutched his shoulders. Several men stepped into view—including the bowman who shot the servant. They all wore light breastplates and greaves, and their faces were shadowed by helmets. On their shields and plates was a picture of a brown bear—Howe's seal. Alice's arms shook as she could barely take the scene before her. _Mother, father, Fergus! Betrayed! By Howe! I'll slit his throat-! _Before she could attack, one of the men punched her in the face, and she almost blacked out. Two of them grabbed Alice's arms and pinned them behind her back, with her sitting on the floor.

"Oy, and 'ere's the 'lady'. Now men, wha' do you think we oughtta do with her? Kill her now or… afterwards?" He lingered on the last word and laughed with his thugs. "Pretty little lass, we've 'eard of you. Playin' warrior in the courtyard. You're just another little girl."

_The knife, the knife… _was all Alice could think of. She could feel it, pressed against her leg. She couldn't stab the guard holding her, it was too awkward in the position she was in, she'll miss or he'll counter her—no, she needed a distraction. If only she was given one chance… just one…

One of the men grabbed her hair with his bloody hand. "Such pretty long hair, as long as a waterfall. I bet you spend more time on your looks than your training, eh? What makes you all nobles 'pecial, anyways? Either way, you'll scream and squeal like any other bleedin' 'uman!" He gathered all of her hair to get a better grip then pulled it harshly, and when she yelled, he pushed her severely down to the floor. Alice's cheek hit the stone with so much force, it bled freely.

_One distraction…_ Another man kicked her sides.

Another laughed and traced Alice's face with the tip of his sword. "You're no warrior, little rogue. Your family is dead, you have nothing—you are nothing." They pulled her upwards again. A risky idea formulated in Alice's mind. But she now had nothing to lose. A single tear escaped her, but she refused to weep in front of them.

One of Howe's men shouted in pain. "Get that bloody mutt!" He yelled. Cerberus was fighting fiercely somewhere. Alice's heart lifted to hear he hasn't been struck down. Her vision grew foggy, however, as she realized that sweat and blood was seeping into them and blurring her eyesight.

Many of the guards left to restrain Cerberus, and only one was holding Alice, his hand still tightly clamped on her hair and both of her wrists. One of his gritty calloused hands faltered, and she wasted no time in acting.

_Now! _

Alice quickly slipped a hand into her boot and retrieved the knife. She clenched her teeth and gripped the handle tightly and sliced off her own hair.

_We must see to our duties first. You understand that don't you? Alice…?_

Strands fell upon the floor and the thug stood distracted and stunned, his hand still clenching the lock of black hair. But it was all the diversion Alice needed. She quickly forced herself upwards and threw the knife at him. It speared the guard's neck, and he let go of the hair, and with his fingers, pressed around the wound hopelessly. He gurgled and fell to the ground. Alice ran to her armory and unsheathed her dual blades. They glimmered like diamonds in the candlelight.

When Howe's men noticed the dead man, they dispersed, some of them went after Alice and the rest continued to avoid Cerberus' attacks. He rammed into them, biting and tearing their armor, and at last pushed one down and ripped his throat. The bowman targeted the dog and tried to shoot, but he evaded him easily and tackled him down as well.

Alice attacked the men with as much ferocity as the Marbari. She parried with her duel blades, and twisted fiercely in a whirlwind motion, and lacerated several of the guards. In swift movements, she deflected their attacks, stepping backwards, and when she felt her back against the stone wall, she feinted, then finding their weak openings, sliced and stabbed with no hesitation. The men grew fearful, as the "little rogue" brought their numbers down. They could not even scratch her. Only three were left standing, and before Alice could run after them, several arrows pierced them and Cerberus wasted no time in finishing the job.

Alice looked at her rescuer and saw her mother, donned in a silverite light armor and a large oak longbow, with a sling full of black tipped feathery arrows. She had given up combating before Alice was born, but it was evident that she had not forgotten. Her silver hair was not in its usual buns, but to Alice in her fierce stance, she looked about ten years younger. Eleanor noticed her daughter and ran to her, hugging her close.

"Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt? And your hair—" Eleanor touched Alice's short spiked hair. "You're bleeding!" She exclaimed, noticing Alice's cheek.

"I was going to ask you the same! I'm fine, but those guards!" Alice looked at the dead limp forms on the ground. The pools of blood were seeping everywhere.

"A scream woke me up. They were in the hallway, so I barred the door. I saw the symbols as well! Those were Howe's men! Why would they attack us?" Eleanor asked hysterically.

"Howe has betrayed us! He attacks while our troops are gone, mother!" They ran into Alice's room and she took of her nightdress and began pulling on her light chain armor.

Eleanor's face turned grim. "You don't think Howe's men were delayed… on purpose? That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself!" Eleanor gripped her palms together. "But… oh, Bryce! Have you seen your father? He never came to bed last night!"

"He must have stayed up with Howe," Alice said darkly as she placed on her breastplate.

"We must find him!" Eleanor looked nervously outside the room.

An ugly thought hit Alice. "We have to check on Oren and Oriana as well!"

"Andraste's mercy! What if they got into your brother's room first?" Eleanor covered her face with her hands, "Let's check on them quickly! Then we'll look for Bryce downstairs!"

* * *

They ran down the hallway, with Cerberus close behind. Their hearts sank when they saw the bloody door ajar, and when they entered, Eleanor screamed and Cerberus howled. Oren and his mother both lay on the ground, their wounds still fresh. Oriana was on top of her son, as if protecting him from the final blow that ended her life. Alice could not bring herself to look at their faces, tears fell from her eyes and her whole body shook in a sudden rage.

Eleanor ran to them, and crouched down next to Oren, softly stroking his hair while weeping. "My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?!" Her tears fell on her grandson, and washed away some of the dried blood on his forehead.

"I'll make them pay!" Alice yelled, hitting the wall with her fist. Little Oren… so bright, delightful… destined to take after his father. So much life…_ lost_. Oriana, who has always been kind to Alice, a strong willed woman; flashes of her smiling, laughing, in a wedding dress passed through her mind. And Fergus, unaware, marching towards the Darkspawn… thinking of them lovingly.

"He's not even holding hostages!" Eleanor's voice trembled. "He means to kill all of us! Oh… poor Fergus! Let's go, I don't want to see this!"

They left the room, and Alice held her mother steady as she vomited. They cried together, holding each other, and Cerberus whined sadly. Alice could not tear away Howe's sneering face from her mind. She gritted her teeth and they continued on.

Alice, Eleanor, and Cerberus ran, passed the atrium. There were more screams and sounds of fighting as they neared the main hallway, leading to the foyer. Flames and smoke rose up from various places and many doors were broken in or ajar. Eleanor's guests were nowhere to be seen, Alice could only assume the worst.

"Howe's men must be everywhere!" Eleanor commented.

Alice brushed her hair away from her mother's face. "I don't want you in danger, mother."

"My only grandchild is a ravaged corpse. What do I care about danger?" Eleanor replied sadly. "The front gates must be where your father is, we should start there."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Alice asked, checking over her shoulder.

"I have my treasury key. We can go to the vault and take the Cousland sword from there. If anything is worth fighting for to keep it off Howe's hands, it's that sword. But it may be risky."

"Then we should go there first! What if Father is there?"

"If Howe's men are already inside, they must have full control of the castle," Eleanor said shakily and paced around. "We must use the servant's entry in the larder to escape, afterwards when we find Bryce. Do you hear me?"

Alice gripped her blades tightly until her knuckles turned white. "I want Howe dead!"

"Then survive and visit your vengeance upon him!" Eleanor readied her bow, and they continued down the hall.

* * *

A servant ran desperately past Alice and Eleanor, and they saw a small horde of Howe's men. There were too many for them to handle, and Alice held Cerberus' collar as soon as he saw them and grew angry. There was small area in the castle where the floor sloped downwards, and they walked briskly forward until they stood facing a door. Alice kicked opened the door, but luckily there were no soldiers in there, and unfortunately no Bryce or anyone else they knew too. Alice went inside and signaled her mother to do so too, and they ran to the treasury room, where Eleanor opened the heavy metal door with shaky hands. Inside there were many chests, armor and weapon stands, enough to befit a small army. Eleanor hastily ran to a chest, pulled out a leather pouch and filled it with as many sovereigns and silvers as she could.

Alice's attention drew to the center of the room; where, in a medium-sized glass case, laid a silverite sword on a pillow. It was smooth as stone with a blue and black handle, the edge was razor-sharp, ready to drip rubies. On the bottom hilt was a small painted crest of the Couslands, two seaweeds crossing each other. Alice ran a finger across the blade, and it made a small shimmering noise.

Alice carefully took it out of the case, and replaced it with one of her dual blades. The Cousland sword felt right in her grip—meant for her. She practiced swinging it, and they quickly ran out the treasury room again, where Eleanor once again locked it then slipped the key under the door, where it sounded like it traveled to the middle of the room. "I'd like to see them get through now. Come now, to the foyer." They left; Alice's blade shining under the torch lights.

* * *

The three reached the foyer where they immediately saw a small band of their own guards barricading the front entrance. Outside, there was a large pounding, and the men sweated as they tried to hold it behind their backs. Others stood their ground, swords and shields ready. There was no sign of Bryce anywhere, but Ser Gilmore was among the small throng.

"Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" He shouted. There were heavy circles around his eyes, and a small deep cut on his forehead. He was still in the bronze armor, but it was now coated in blood. He noticed Alice and Eleanor and his eyes widened as he rushed over to them. "My lady! Your ladyship!" He said hoarsely, "You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men have gotten through!"

"Some of them yes! That treacherous bastard!" Alice said bitterly.

"When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out for long!" Ser Gilmore pointed to some laid out corpses of their own soldiers by the fireplace. Their faces were covered with the banners that hung around the foyer. "If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly!"

"Have you seen my father anywhere?" Alice asked.

"When I last saw the teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you in the servant's exit in the larder," Ser Gilmore said, and lowered his head.

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore! Maker watch over you," Eleanor whispered. Alice embraced him, her heart pounding as loud as the door, and was unable to find the words she wanted to say when she pulled away.

Ser Gilmore unsheathed his sword, "Maker watch over us all." He ran towards the front door to help the rest of the men.

Alice, Eleanor and Cerberus ran outside to the hallway once again and then towards the kitchen. Arrows shot by their heads as two bowmen stood ready at the entrance of the kitchen. They took out their shortblades and Alice quickly sidestepped them. Their swords clinked harshly together when they met, and Eleanor shot at one. Cerberus attacked them as well, cutting through their armor with his sharp claws, and they quickly took them down.

Nan and one of the elven servants laid on the kitchen floor, their arms spread wide and their legs at an unnatural angle. Eleanor burst into tears again when she saw them, and Alice's knees buckled a bit. The larder door, where she had entered it seemed ages ago, had a bloody handprint on its handle. They ran towards it and pushed it opened.

Bryce Cousland was lying on the stone floor, panting heavily. He was completely covered in blood, and had specks on his grey hair as well. He shakily raised his head towards Eleanor and Alice, and then collapsed again. Tears ran down Alice's cheeks—to see this strong man, who fought at King Maric's side, so defeated—dying. They ran to his side, and Eleanor placed his head on her lap carefully and stroked his forehead.

"You're both here…" He whispered croakily. "I was… wondering when you would get here…"

"What's happening? You're bleeding, Bryce!" Eleanor said timidly.

"Howe's men… found me first. Almost did me in… right there," Bryce groaned, and held his side where Alice saw a large wide cut, made by sword.

"How did you get here, father? You can barely move!" Alice gripped her father's hand.

"Duncan… found me. Brought me… here." Alice hadn't thought of the Grey Warden until now. Where was he among this chaos?

Eleanor gasped. "And left you lying in your own blood? We must get you out of here!"

Bryce slowly shook his head. "I… won't survive the standing, I think."

"Then we will stay here and defend you!" Alice cried.

"No, you must… leave…" Bryce suddenly shouted in pain, and the wound bled more freely.

"Once Howe's men break through the gates, they'll find us! We must go!" Eleanor's tears fell on Bryce.

"Someone… must reach Fergus… tell him what has happened…" Bryce whispered.

Alice's brow furrowed darkly and she gripped her father's hand tightly. "And take _vengeance." _

"Yes… vengeance…" Bryce said looking at Alice.

"Bryce, no! The servant's passage is right here! We can flee together! Find you healing magic!" Eleanor sobbed.

"The castle is surrounded… I cannot make it." Bryce moaned in pain again.

"I'm afraid the teryn is correct," said a booming deep voice. Duncan stepped inside the larder, his light breastplate gleaming. His sword and hair was stained with blood, and his face was grim. "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle now. Getting past will be difficult." He kneeled down next to Alice, looking sadly at Bryce.

Eleanor looked at him curiously, tears still streaming down form her eyes. "You are Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?"

"Yes, your ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner." Duncan bowed his head slightly.

"My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised," Eleanor touched Alice's shoulder lightly.

"I am not surprised," Duncan looked at Alice curiously.

"Can't you help me do something about Howe?" Alice asked despairingly.

"Not here," he said brusquely, "There are too many men, and they seem as willing to kill me, as they all are of you. Flight is the only option. "

"Whatever is to be done, do it now! They are coming!" Eleanor yelled.

Bryce turned his head towards Duncan. "Duncan I beg you… take my wife and daughter to safety…"

"I will, your lordship. But… I fear I must ask for something in return." Duncan closed his eyes momentarily.

"Anything!" Bryce shouted.

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in the world," Duncan said, "I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The Darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

Bryce sighed shakily. "I… I understand…" He looked at Alice again.

Alice's heart pounded even louder, she was surprised they could not hear it. "What about Ser Gilmore?"

"Truthfully, you were always my first choice," Duncan admitted, "I will take the teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the King about what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe… I agree," Bryce muttered.

Duncan nodded at Alice. "Then I offer you a place in the Grey Wardens. Fight with us." He looked into her eyes, knowing very well the answer she was going to give.

"I accept your offer." Her words rang still in the air. She had gotten her deepest wish… but not in the matter she had intended.

"Howe thinks he'll use this chaos to… advance himself. Make him wrong, pup… See that justice is done!" Bryce stroked Alice's hand. "Our family… always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go, for your own sake, and for Ferelden's."

"I will, Father. For you," Alice replied solemnly.

"We must leave quickly then," Duncan stood.

"Bryce… are you sure?" Asked Eleanor nervously.

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery! She will _live, _and make her mark on the world!" Bryce said fiercely.

Eleanor closed her eyes, feeling the full effect of her husband's words, and then she turned to Alice. "Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance of escaping without me."

"Eleanor…" Bryce began protesting.

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time," she took Bryce's face in her hands, "But I won't abandon you."

Alice took her mother's hand as well. "I love you both… so much…"

"Then live, darling. Become a Grey Warden… do what is right…" Eleanor stroked her daughter's face tenderly.

Bryce's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so… So sorry it has come to this, my love…"

"We had a good life… and did all we could. It's up to our children now…" Eleanor said softly.

There was a large crashing noise and they heard the men's battle cries all the way to the larder. Howe's men broke through the gates. Duncan looked warily at the door way and drew his sword.

"Go, pup! Warn your brother, and know that we love you both. You do us proud." Bryce kissed Alice's forehead as she leaned down.

Duncan pulled Alice's shoulder and she unwillingly got up and stepped away from her parents.

Eleanor gave Alice the bag of coins she had collected earlier and kissed her bloody cheek. "Goodbye… Alice." Eleanor said one final time.

Alice held back the tears and she, Duncan and Cerberus went through a small trapdoor through the larder and closed it tightly.

_It is true what they say… _Alice thought as they winded down a stone passageway and quietly and quickly as they could. _Your old life is over once you join the Grey Wardens. _When they reached the end of the tunnel, they sneaked out, watchful of any soldiers, continuing south, to Ostagar.


	3. Chapter 3: Ostagar

_**Chapter three: Ostagar **_

The Bannorn had a beautiful landscape. There were lush grasslands that stretched for hours on end, and small rivers that cut through the woods, reflecting a shimmering sky. Its beauty taunted Alice, reminding her of how breathtaking her home in Highever was once as well. The sun warmed Alice's back as she, Duncan and her faithful hound, Cerberus, cut through the Bannorn, to avoid the main roads. They had briefly stopped by the Highever village to buy food supplies, such as hard biscuits and dried fruit, and continued south to Ostagar. The horrors that went on in Castle Cousland were still fresh in Alice's mind, as clear as a picture, and she relived them every night in her dreams. The image of her father's bleeding body haunted her thoughts, and she caught herself one evening washing her hands about four times, believing she still had the blood stains on her palms. Howe—longtime friend of her father, Bryce Cousland—has betrayed them all and slaughtered everyone inside their home. He had purposely told his men to delay their marching and attacked during the night, when most of Bryce's troops had left for the war, along with his son, Fergus. Alice's mother, Eleanor, had stayed with her father until the end, and now she can do nothing but assume that they are dead, along with her old friend and bodyguard, Ser Gilmore. Howe's forces outnumbered theirs, and took no hostages, blindly killing everyone in sight, including Fergus' family. He was currently in Ostagar, unaware, fighting against the Darkspawn, and it tears at Alice's heart to bring him the news of the death of his wife and child.

Cerberus barked at Alice as if reading her thoughts. She smiled at him and hugged him around his neck, "You and Fergus are all I've got, boy." He licked her cheek.

Alice had almost been murdered by a couple of Howe's men when they went upstairs to the bedrooms. She escaped by chopping off her own hair as a distraction and killed them swiftly with the help of her hound and mother. She recently got into the habit of touching the back of her head- whenever she thought of home or her family—where she would grasp at nothing but air, half-expecting to feel her once long black hair. It was now a small pixie cut; Alice had evened out the edges with her knife, but told herself fiercely that she would have been dead if it wasn't for this diversion whenever she regretted it. She remembered wishing to join the Grey Wardens, an ancient order of warriors who battle the Darkspawn and only recruit the very best, but it was a bittersweet moment when she was accepted by Duncan. There was nothing else she could do but travel south.

She had heard many tales of Ostagar, the fortress was once one of the most important defensive Imperial holdings south of the Waking Sea. Standing at the edge of the Kocari Wilds, its Tevinter military base watched for any signs of invasion by barbarians (those known to Ferelden as the Chasind Wilders). Overlapping a narrow pass in the hills, the fortress kept the Chasind from the rich lowlands of the north, being exceedingly difficult to attack due to its natural defensible position.

Duncan informed her briefly that the King's army and the rest of the Grey Wardens were camped there, awaiting more troops. He had mentioned that there were sightings of thousands of Darkspawn in the Wilds, and told Alice promptly to keep an eye out in the open. Despite his gruffness and silence, Alice enjoyed Duncan's company, grateful for his aid during the trouble in the castle. He was not unkind to her during their travel, and always offered her seconds during meals, when they could afford it. He did not say any comforting words, but understood when she wanted to walk by herself for a while. Alice found herself wondering at times about him, he rarely spoke much and seemed deep in thought all the time. He had come to Castle Cousland looking for a recruit, seemingly wanting to test Ser Gilmore but keeping an eye on Alice. Her dual wielding tactics were extraordinary. Duncan admitted that he had heard of her skill from some of the guards who slept away from the castle in the nearby village.

Alice's hound whined softly as they reached the end of the plains and came across the West Road. Duncan examined a signpost that pointed to Lothering, a small village north of the Kocari Wilds.

"Will we be stopping there?" Alice asked him.

"No I fear it will only delay our progress. Many refugees are swarming the village as we speak, we will be no less welcomed than they are," Duncan promptly said, "We are not far from the Kocari Wilds, Ostagar will be within our sight in a matter of days if we march quickly."

They made a small camp farther ahead from the sign and dined swiftly. Alice volunteered to take the first watch, and when she heard Duncan's light rhythmic breathing, she took out her blades—the Cousland sword and a shortblade—and practiced swinging them. It was awkward at first, the long sword was much heavier than the shortblade, and it took time adjusting to the weight difference. She imagined a foe before her, and swung her blades at it, and deflected when it countered. She noticed her footing was slightly off, due to the fact that she hadn't practiced since they left Highever. She sighed and breathed in the fresh night air, glad for the exercise, and when she noticed the moon lowering down towards the west, she woke Duncan up and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ostagar lived up to its reputation. It was the largest fortress Alice had ever seen, with two large towers on either side of a stone bridge. It rested on a high hill, towering over the swamps defiantly, and Alice felt rather small walking through its large archway of an entrance. There were many soldiers bustling about, stopping only to greet Duncan and Alice briefly, then continuing on their errands. They weren't all knights or swordsmen however, Alice noticed a couple of mages and shifty mercenaries. Many sisters and priestesses from the Chantry in orange and white robes also populated the scenery, blessing the soldiers with prayers. Alice also noted that they all particularly greeted Duncan with a certain level of respect.

Up ahead was a small group of people. There, everyone stopped for about a minute to address the man walking towards her and Duncan with two bodyguards. Then Alice found out why.

It was King Cailan Theirin. He had on a glossy gold heavy armor, with the royal crest carved in the breastplate. His long blonde hair was tied back, but small strands fell in front of his face. He was young, with a square jaw and straight nose, and maybe only a bit older than Alice, but creases formed near the corner of his dark eyes. Nevertheless, he grinned widely at Duncan and grasped his arm in greetings.

Duncan looked surprised. "King Cailan? I didn't expect—"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" Cailan laughed. He seemed unusually cheery to Alice, but she had bowed all the same.

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty," Duncan replied warily.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side after all! Glorious!" King Cailan exclaimed as he stepped beside Duncan. He noticed Alice and turned to him once again. "The other Wardens have told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?" Cailan looked curiously at Alice, as he probably had not expected a woman.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty," Duncan began.

"No need Duncan," Cailan smiled at Alice, "You are Bryce's youngest, correct? I don't think we've never actually met."

Alice had gone to his coronation years ago, although Bryce was the one that actually spoke with him. "Yes, your Majesty. My name is Alice," she replied.

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father," Cailan looked expectantly at Alice.

Her face turned grave. "He's not coming, your Majesty. He… died when our castle was taken." Her fists clenched.

King Cailan looked horrified about this, wanting to think he misheard Alice. "What do you mean? Taken by whom? Duncan, what do you know of this?" He crossed his arms and looked at the Warden.

Duncan glanced at Alice before answering. "Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have told you any story he wished."

Cailan placed his hands in front of his face. "Bryce… A good man. I can scarcely believe this! How can Howe think he could get away with such treachery?" He asked rhetorically. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my armies north and make sure he faces justice. You have my word," he promised Alice.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Alice replied gratefully, bowing her head.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother Fergus. Unfortunately, he is scouting in the Wilds, and we will be unable to reach him at the moment," Cailan said forlornly.

"But he may be in danger!" Alice exclaimed. Her brother was all she had left…

"We are all in danger, my friend. We can do nothing but wait, and I fear he will return after the battle," his mouth was set in a straight line, "I apologize, but there is nothing else we can do. I can only ask that you vent your grief at the Darkspawn, for the time being."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." Cailan shook his head as if nothing was worse in the world.

"Your uncle also sends his greetings, and reminds you that Redcliffe forces should be here within a week," Duncan said solemnly.

Cailan regained some of his composure. "Hah! Eamon just wants in on the glory! We've won three battles against these monsters, and tomorrow should be no different," Cailan beamed around his surroundings.

"I didn't realize that things were going so well," Alice said. Duncan had mentioned that many Darkspawn haunted the Wilds, and did not understand the King's enthusiasm.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight! There are plenty of Darkspawn about, but we've yet to see any sign of the Archdemon!" He sighed, his brow furrowed.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I had hoped for a war like in the old tales! A king, riding beside the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" Cailan pouted slightly, "But I suppose this will have to do. Now, I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!" The King left swiftly with his bodyguards, and many people who passed by him bowed lowly.

Duncan folded his hands behind his back. "What the King said is true. They've already won several battles here against the Darkspawn." His mouth turned into a slight grimace.

"Yet you don't sound reassured," Alice said.

Duncan motioned Alice to follow him down the same stone path the King walked by. "Despite these victories, the horde grows larger by the day. By now, I fear they might even outnumber us," he explained, "I know there is an Archdemon behind all of this… but I cannot ask the King to act solely on my hunch."

They stopped before the bridge, and Cerberus rubbed himself against Alice's legs. "Then we should move quickly," Alice replied.

"To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay," Duncan said, almost darkly.

"I suppose a hot meal would be too much to ask for?" Alice joked.

Duncan chuckled, relieved to hear Alice's old humor. "We have until nightfall to begin the ritual," his face turned serious again; "Every new recruit must undergo a secret ritual to truly become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but there are some preparations that must be done. It shall be over with soon."

Alice wondered about this. She has never heard of any ritual of any sort, "Why is this so secret?'

"The Joining ritual is dangerous. I cannot speak any more of it, except that you will learn all in good time. Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary," Duncan said mysteriously.

"Am I your only newest recruit?" Alice asked.

"No, there are two others, they have been waiting for us to arrive," Duncan replied.

"Then what do you need me to do?" Alice petted Cerberus on the head.

"Feel free to explore the camp. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being," Duncan said, "There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me, while I attend to some business." Cerberus barked excitedly.

"The Grey Warden tent in on the other side of this bridge, you can find us there, should you need to," Duncan excused himself and left with Cerberus following him along.

_I just want a bath right about now… _Alice sighed and walked across the stone bridge.

After Alice was given her meal by a guardswoman (Roasted potatoes with a light lamb stew and wheat bread) she sat down on a log nearby and devoured her food eagerly. It was still broad daylight and she watched everyone bustle about on their business, and her eyes wandered to the mage's tent. They were recruited into the King's army from the Circle, and large tower in the middle of Lake Calenhad, in the Bannorn. Mages were brought in the Circle by the Chantry's Templars when they showed any signs of magic, often at a very young age. They are torn away from their loved ones, but the Chantry claims it is necessary, to "protect them" from the evils of magic. _Magic is to serve man, not rule him, _the prophet Andraste had once said. Yet Alice could not help but feel sorry. Sometimes, when the mages could not control their powers, the Chantry would make them into Tranquil, cutting them off from the Fade (The place where spirits and demons reside, and where one goes when dreaming), but in turn also removing all of their emotions and feelings. In that state, they cannot be possessed by demons, but assume a monotone voice and have no reactions to pain or other expressions. They are alive, but dead in the inside. Alice cannot imagine the Chantry being too pleased having the mages here… and immediately saw the small group of Templars outside of the mage's camp.

Templars were knights in the service of the Chantry, who wore battle-dresses and helmets that completely covered their heads. They swear vows and were trained to battle and control mages. They claim to be guardians, but Alice has heard many rumors about corrupted officials, who sometimes turned mages into Tranquil for no reason, or found any excuse to slaughter an innocent mage. But they mostly occurred in other places, such as the Free Marches, more north across the sea. Still, mages have the power to consort with demons, and turn into blood mages, who rely on their life source and others to summon creatures from the Fade and do necromantic acts. Alice resumed her gaze on the rest of the camp and finished her stew.

Standing near her was an old woman with a stern face. She was dressed in red and ivory robes, with her grey hair tied back. She carried with her a small metal gemmed staff, and Alice assumed she was one of the more senior mages of the Circle. She certainly had the sense of authority of over her.

"You can just take the plates over to the washing area, dear," She said in a surprisingly kind tone, "You must be the new Grey Warden recruit. My name is Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the King."

Alice bowed her head. "A pleasure. You can call me Alice, Wynne."

"The Darkspawn will not be easy foes, Alice. I urge you to be wary as soon as the onslaught starts," Wynne said grimly.

"Have you faced them before?" Alice asked curiously.

"Stragglers, not the hordes that the scouts tell me of," Wynne smiled grimly, "Horrible, humanoid creatures. To defeat them, we must all work together. Unfortunately , it is not an idea that everyone is willing to grasp," Wynne sighed, "Tell me how much do you know of the Fade?"

"I know it is the place where we go when we dream," Alice replied.

"Any time your soul leaves your earthly body, whether to dream or to die, it passes through the realm and into the Fade, "Wynne explained, "It is home to many spirits. Some benevolent, others far less so. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City."

"Darkspawn aren't surely dream spirits?" Alice doubted.

"No, they are neither kin to the gentle Fade spirits, or the malicious demons. Shamefully, they were once the souls of men. Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when the Tevinter mages invaded it, they tainted it with their sin. That same taint turned those men into the twisted creatures we battle today, the Maker had banished them to earth and they became the first Darkspawn." Wynne touched a spot on her shoulder, "At least that's what the Chant of Light says."

"It's something to ponder about," Alice said.

"Indeed," Wynne agreed, "I should be off then, Grey Warden Alice. May the Maker smile upon you, on these coming days." She walked away to the mage's tent, and Alice cleaned up her plates and left as well.

Alice quickly washed, and sighed in contentment when the hot water touched her skin. She rested for a while in the small tent she was directed to when she asked one of the women for a quick bath. She did not dress in her armor she had taken with her from Castle Cousland, but rather a in a light chailmail leather bound battle dress she had bought from one of the weapon smith's stands. It hugged her body, and she practiced running around in it, evading an invisible foe.

It was now noon, and the campsites were now teeming with people. Nurses rushed in and out of small white tents looking harassed, and the mages were now practicing their spells, closely watched by the Templars. On each passing hour, the soldiers grew nervous and frequented the Chantry tents. Some men returned from scouting missions, unfortunately none of them was Alice's brother. A pair of elves were helping some guards carry two men on planks towards the infirmary. Alice caught a quick glimpse of their faces and immediately regretted doing so. There were large boils near their eyes and on their cheeks, thick green and blue veins were protruding from their necks, and the area around the mouth was turning black. Their eye colors were fading fast, and there were large gashes on their limbs and torsos. But they were alive, and both men were groaning in agony. Alice heard many people whisper as they were rushed past. "_Darkspawn taint,"_ one man said to Alice, "Poor blokes won't last long. There's no cure when _their _blood seeps into yours." He clicked his tongue, almost disapprovingly, and sighed, "And to think that I'm going to fight them for the rest of my life… I'd be luckier if a sword ran me through during the battle."

"You're one of Duncan's recruits, I take it?" Alice asked and curiously looked at him. The man had dark brown hair and eyes and was extremely thin, as if he never had anything proper to eat. But he also looked fast, and his fingers quivered slightly as if itching for a coin purse.

He laughed, "What luck, eh? One day I'm the gallows, ready to hang, and next thing I know a man named Duncan pops out the ol' Right of Conscription. Name's Daveth, by the way."

"Duncan recruited me as well. We just arrived a few hours ago. My name is Alice," she replied.

Daveth looked stunned, "Well, you're certainly not I expected!"

Alice's brow furrowed, "What _did_ you expect?"

"Not a woman! Me and Ser knight, the other recruit, were betting on who the third person would be." He looked her over and made Alice blush angrily, "I didn't think they'd recruit lovely ladies such as yourself."

"Not unless they know how properly kill a man, I suppose," she retorted and he sobered.

"Well, do you anything about the tests?"

"Tests?" Alice repeated. Duncan had told her there would be a ritual, but nothing about this.

"I heard a rumor that they were gonna send us into the Wilds! Can you imagine? Already battling Darkspawn and the day's barely beginning." Despite his joking, Daveth whitened a bit at the thought.

"Maybe they will. We'll have to wait and see," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Like we have a choice," scoffed Daveth, "You should talk to Alistair if you want to know more."

"Have you seen him around?" Alice asked. She remembered Duncan mentioning the other senior Warden.

"I saw him go towards the old tower, east of here. He was following one of them mages, I think. I heard he was once a Templar, before he was recruited," Daveth said.

Alice immediately imagined a Duncan look-alike in her mind in Templar armor. "I should go seek him out then. Maker watch over you, Daveth."

"That I hope he does!" He replied, said goodbye and walked away briskly.

Passing the Templar fort, Alice walked towards an old broken stone tower that Daveth pointed to. It looked like it had stood for centuries, before finally collapsing. Most of the rubble was cleared out when the King's army arrived here first. Now it was just a large semicircular room, with an open roof and a view of the Wilds. Alice liked the way the trees moved in a unified motion, and felt a cool breeze brush past her. Luckily it was also empty, and for a while, Alice stood before the eternal abyss of the swamp. _Are they really going to send us out there? _She thought to herself. An image of her family sprung into her mind, and she absentmindedly touched the back of her head. What would she be doing now, if none of this ever happened? Scolding Nan for yelling at her hound? Practicing with Ser Gilmore? Running away from Eleanor's suitors? Alice's heart sank deeply when she thought of her little nephew, and the way he would always split into a sly grin whenever he saw her. She traced the Cousland crest on her blade.

_Our family always does our duty first. _

There was suddenly a small commotion nearby. Alice snapped out of her trance and walked cautiously to it. Up ahead was a dark skinned mage with a wooden staff looking extremely annoyed. In front of him was a young soldier, with pale skin, dark eyes, and short blonde hair, slightly spiked towards the front. He had a slightly squared jaw, with a small goatee, and wore medium chainmail armor with heavy greaves and gloves. Their voices carried over the ancient walls and Alice listened in.

"Haven't Grey Wardens asked enough of the Circle?" Asked the mage, wrinkling his nose. _Grey Warden? _Alice thought. _Could this be Alistair? _She had imagined him as old as Duncan, yet he looked about Alice's age.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered Mother, ser mage. She desires your presence," the young Warden replied with a slight sneer.

"What her 'reverence' desires, is of no concern to me! I'm busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the king's orders, I might add!" An angry vein showed itself on the mage's forehead.

"Should I ask her to write a note?" The Warden retorted sarcastically. Alice looked disbelieving at him. _He reminds me of Cailan…_ She thought with a frown.

The mages nostrils flared. "Tell her that I will not be harassed in this matter!"

"Yes I was harassing you, by delivering a message," The young man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Your glibness does you no credit!" The mage assumed a look of disgust.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name my children after you…" The Warden smirked, his boyish face lighting up.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must!" The mage held his head high, "Get out of my way, you fool." He left brusquely. The mage walked past Alice, but he barely noticed her in his anger.

The young Warden sighed and started towards her. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

He was only half talking to her, his eyes wandered lazily around them. Alice studied him curiously. He looked strong, equipping a wooden, metal-lined shield and a grey longsword. He carried himself with the grace of a well-trained warrior. Yet he reminded her of a young boy. "You're a very strange man," she concluded.

The young Warden laughed and his eyes lingered on her face, far too long for Alice's liking. "You're not the first woman to tell me that," he finally broke away his gaze, "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" He looked annoyed at the thought.

"No, we haven't met. You must be Alistair, yes?" Alice said, ignoring his mage comment.

"And that makes you Duncan's new recruit, I suppose? Glad to meet you," Alistair replied kindly. "As junior to Duncan in the Order, I shall be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

_He might not look the part, but at least I might be able to get answers out of him, _Alice thought. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Alice."

Alistair grinned. "Alice. Riiight, that was the name," he looked away thoughtfully, crossing his arms again, "You know… it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?" He grinned slyly.

_Another flirt… _Alice's cheeks reddened a little, but she retorted, "You want more women in the Wardens, do you?"

Alistair chuckled. "Would that be so bad? Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that." He noticed Alice glowering, but continued smiling nevertheless.

"I can handle myself better than most," replied Alice a little harshly.

"Hmm. I'm getting that impression," Alistair said, looking her over again. His face grew serious however, "So, I'm curious. Have you ever actually encountered Darkspawn?"

"Have you?" Alice asked. She knew nothing of them except for what they said in stories and rumors.

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was," Alistair murmured distantly, "I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another. But I digress. Whenever you're ready, let's get back to Duncan, I imagine he wants to get things started."

"Started? As in going into the Wilds?" Alice asked remembering Daveth's comments.

Alistair nodded. "If sure Duncan will fill you in. We won't be completely alone, there are scouts out there as well."

"My brother might be among them!" Alice exclaimed, looking out into the Wilds again. "The King sent him with a group."

"It's not a guarantee that he will be. The King sent various groups off in different directions of the Wilds," explained Alistair, "Most of the horde is coming from the Uncharted Territories, more south. If he's a good swordsman, if expect that's where he'll be."

Alice turned her face away so he could not see her worried expression. She needed to find a way to Fergus, she would not leave him in the dark any longer.

Alistair noticed however and sensed her grief. He reached for her arm, "C'mon." His expression softened.

Alice pulled away gently and walked ahead of him, leaving him in a small state of confusion.

There was a large gathering near the main campsite. A single soldier stood in front of the crowd and Alice and Alistair noticed a small corpse near his feet.

_"_A _Darkspawn,_" Alistair muttered, "We call those _Genlocks, _and they're the smallest of the lot. Still deadly, and some even become powerful necromancers, Duncan once told me."

The creature had its chest slashed open, black blood spilling out into the ground. Its face was twisted to resemble human features, but large spiked uneven teeth protruded from its mouth and small horns grew out of its skull. Its skin was charred, as if it was burned at one point, and wore armor made out of various animal bones. Alice had never seen anything like this, and at once thought of Fergus, alone in the swamps.

The soldier standing by the Darkspawn yelled to the crowd, "Don't touch it or even breathe in its stink! Their blood is poison, and if it gets into yours, you might as well slit your own throat. It's a slow death, and it has gotten to some of our Marbari. We will burn this corpse, so it does it not spread its taint." He finished talking, and gathered a few soldiers to carefully remove the Genlock.

Alistair shook his head and led Alice into a secluded area, where Duncan and Cerberus were standing by a large fire pit. Alice was surprised to see Daveth, and a knight in grey heavy armor, with a greatsword on his back. He seemed nervous, and his eyes shifted from Duncan, to the rest of the campsite.

Cerberus barked at once and jumped at Alice, and she hugged him around the neck.

Duncan nodded. "Good. I'll assume you're ready to begin preparations," then turned to Alistair with a stern look, "Assuming that you're done riling up the mages, Alistair?"

His piercing gaze made Alistair look down on the ground, and a slight blush appeared on his face, "What can I say? The revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

"We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair," Duncan replied firmly, "We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair noticed his disappointed gaze and lowered his head again, "You're right, Duncan. I apologize."

"Let's begin then," Duncan said promptly. "You four will be heading into the Kocari Wilds, to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of Darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." He handed Alice, Daveth, and the knight a small clear glass vial.

The knight looked at his curiously, "What do we need Darkspawn blood for?"

"I'll explain when you get back, but it is crucial for the Joining," Duncan said. "The second task will be finding an old Warden archive. It was abandoned, long ago, when we could no longer maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls may have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to find these documents if you can." Alistair nodded.

"What kind of scrolls are these?" Asked Alice.

"Old treaties, if you're interested," replied Duncan, "Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens, long ago. They were considered only formalities, with so many that have forgotten their commitment to us. I expect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

Duncan turned to Alistair again, "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return them quickly, and safely."

"We will," he assured Duncan.

"Then may the Maker watch your path. I will see you when you return."

9


End file.
